She's Changed
by AngelHope12
Summary: The girl that left and came back completely changed. Life is not straight forward and it can't be completely planned out. This starts off like Not The Same Girl but goes a totally different direction! This was my old version!
1. Depression

**At Mari's**

"Tikki I don't know what to do anymore. I.. I think I need to leave Paris." Marinette sobbed. "It's hard enough with no parents, let alone no friends."

"Mari, I know you're hurting and I agree with you I think you need to be away from all this chaos and start a new life," Tikki replied worried for her owner and friend.

"There is nothing here for me anymore," Marinette sniffled sadly. "Will you come with me Tikki?"

"Of course Mari," Tikki replied sincerely.

 **At School**

"Good morning everyone." Mrs. Bustier said coldly.  
This got everyone's attention.  
"What wrong Mrs Bustier?" Alya asked.  
"It has come to my attention that most of you have being bulling Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Is this true?" She asked. Everyone but Chloe lowered their heads. "Well, I hope your happy she has left the state."

That is when all hell broke loose.  
"She left." "Why would she do that." "Party at my house!" (You can guess who said that.)  
"Is she coming back?" Rose asked.  
"From what I know no. And you guys will be lucky to even see her again." Mrs. Bustier said disappointed in her students. " Today's task is to write an essay on why you bullied Marinette. And I want to know why she has been going through depression for the last 6 months."

 **After clas** **s**

"How could we be so stupid." Cried Ayla "We actually believed Chloe's stories."  
"I feel stupid." Sobbed Nino. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"We stuffed up... big time," cried Adrien.  
"Depression.. okay I knew we were hurting her but I didn't think we were bulling her that much," Rose sniffled everyone nodded.  
"We really need to apologize for everything," exclaimed Mylene.  
"But how?" Adrien questioned. No one replied and they just sat down, staring at the ground.

 **Three years later with Marinette**

"Bridgette we will arrive in Paris in 11 minutes." Bridgette assistant notified.  
"Thank you." She replied. "Ah... Paris feels good to be back."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello Everyone, I have been wanting to put this story up on Fanfiction after the great success on Wattpad, but I've been so busy. The support on Wattpad has reached 10 thousand views, so I hope you like it as much as they have so far.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Angel xx**


	2. Back Home

"Mari, you think you can deal being back in Paris?" Tikki wondered concerned.

"What did I say to call me Tikki?" Bridgette asked. Knowing her friend did not mean it.

"Oh yeah sorry Bri," Tikki replied.

"It's okay Tikki, Just don't want anyone knowing it's me," Bridgette responded, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hi Bridgette here is your schedule," her assistant Amber notified and handed over her schedule.

"Thanks, Amber," Bridgette responded. She looked down at her schedule at her eyes widened in fear. "Um.. why am I going to school?" She asked shocked at her manager's choice.

"Your publicity wanted your next song to be based on school and your manager agreed." Amber saw Bridgette's mouth open ready to speak. "Oh and you have already been enrolled for a semester, so no backing out," Amber spoke sincerely, knowing about the girl's past.

"What I can't go there... Hello, publicity I won't be alone at all," Bridgette complained." I can't write about school if I can't experience it like a normal student."

"I'm sorry Bridgette, but you have to go. Manager's rules," Amber replied feeling sorry for her

"Its fine I'll deal with it. So I have to be there 7:45 am tomorrow, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Correct. See you tomorrow morning Bri," Amber responded.

"Thank you and see ya,"Bridgette said. Amber walks out the door. "You can come out Tikki."

"You. School. Tomorrow. Correct?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" She asked worried about her kwami/ best friend's behaviour.

"You'll be in the same grade as your old 'friends'," Tikki replied cautiously.

"Great. You have to be kidding me. If I'm going to be in their grade I might as well write a story about bullying don't ya think?" She said sarcastically.

"How can you still not blame them?" Tikki asked confused 'She is too nice for her own good.'

"Because everything that they said was all true back then. But just because I don't blame them doesn't mean I forgive them," she declared looking out the window. "But I do hope that tomorrow is a good day."

"Same with me Mari, same with me," Tikki sighed, flying next to her cheek.

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you have read the Wattpad version, you should have noticed that I made this more detailed. The rest of the story should be out by tomorrow.**

 **Also good luck to your country in the Commonwealth Games. GO AUSTRALIA!**

 **Until Next Time (A few minutes)**

 **Angel xx**


	3. Back To School

**Inside the limo driving to school**

Bridgette was looking out into Paris from her limo thinking. 'How am I meant to write about a school life when I will be followed everywhere. It Makes No Sense.'

"Miss Bridgette we're here," the driver told her.

"Thank you, Nicole." She walks out the door and spots so many people, 'I'm dead' she thought.

"Oh my gosh is that Bridgette Miraculous at our school," One girl screamed.

"Ekk yes it is," another squealed.

"Bridgette, can I please get an autograph?"

"Uh... I am sorry but I have to go to class. Later." Bridgette quickly responded. * Runs into a classroom*

Sees whom in there 'Great this class' she mumbled.

"Hi... I'm looking for the principal's office," she said impatiently.

"OMG Bridgette," Chloe squealed.

"Hi, Mrs. Bustier is it; do you know which classroom I'm in?" She asked politely.

"Bridgette you will be in this class I believe and here is your timetable," Mrs. Bustier responded. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Thank you. As most of you know, I'm Bridgette Miraculous. I will be staying here for this semester to get some ideas for a new song that I'll be performing here in a few months. Oh... and I would like to be treated like a normal student." She replied full of confidence.

"Okay, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Bustier asked.

"I actually don't think that it will be necessary. I think I remember all your names."

*Points at Alya* "Your Alya and you ran the Lady blog."

*Points at Adrien* "Your Adrien and you are a model."

*Points at Nino* " Your Nino and to like to DJ."

-TIME SKIP-

"How did you know our names?" Alya asked. 'Great I just blew my cover.' Bridgette thought

"Uh... My sister Marinette Dupain-Cheng went here 3 years ago and talked about you guys a lot" She replied, keeping her cover. "And by the way, I don't really like you guys after what happened to her."

"You're Marinette's sister?" Alya wondered confused about this new information. "She has never mentioned you before you."

"She didn't like talking about our family after our parents died 4 years ago and anyway she didn't know about me till she went to New York."

"Wait you said 4 years ago right?" she nodded "Just when we started bulling her." Nino gasped.

"Yeah," She sighed, starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "You do know she never ever blamed you for bulling her, in fact, she believed um... every word you said to her was true."

"WHAT?!" The class even Chloe yelled.

"How about we get back on track and do some school work." Mrs Bustier instructed, stopping Bridgette from getting too uncomfortable. "Bridgette you will be sitting next to Alya

Bridgette walked up to her and asked, "Hey, can you help me try to avoid my fans, like they're nice and stuff, but it can get overwhelming?"

"Only if I get a private interview, and I'm sorry about your sister it never meant to go that far. Have you heard from her lately."

"Uh... No haven't heard from her in 3 years."


	4. Struggling

***Lunch Time***

They all walked out of class all except for Bridgette. She was just thinking about how hard this term will be.

'I just had to get this classes my old teachers have to put me in this one and all these fans are driving me crazy. I wish for once that no-one could tell it's me.'

She sat down for a while to try to write her song.

' _School is where I can feel free_  
 _And for once act like me_  
 _Those bullies can't do anything anymore_  
 _With all their_ _lies spread over the floor'_  
 _"_ No...No...No... it makes no sense." She crumbles it up and throws it into the bin.

She walked out of class just to find a bunch of squealing fans. So she texted Alya.  
'Fans outside of classroom please help'

As soon as they spotted her, they all started squealing.

A few seconds later Alya responded 'be there in a few'

"OMG Bridgette, I am like your biggest fan" Alya squealed creating a distraction.

"Who do you think you are! I'm her biggest fan" a girl bragged.

"What no I am" another girl screeched.

"No it's me," a girl yelled, followed by a lot of yelling/arguing.

With all this commotion, Bridgette was able to sneak away with Alya.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Bridgette whispered grateful that Alya had just helped her out.

"Hey, do you want to get out of school for a bit?" Alya questioned.

"People will recognize me though, trust me it will be a pain in the ass," Bridgette replied quietly shaking her head.

"But... no-one would recognize you with a disguise on,"Alya exclaimed thinking out loud.

"Now I remember why you were such a good friend." Alya looked at her weirdly. "To my... sister." Bridgette stuttered. 'Few I hope that wasn't too noticeable.'

"You okay?" Alya asked. Bridgette nodded. "Come on we need to get you a costume."


	5. Found Out

They were walking to Alya's place when Alya asked: "You didn't grow up here so where did you grow up?"

"Um... I grew up in China... yeah China." Bridgette lied.

"So you didn't grow up with your parents why?" Alya asked

"Uh... There were some...family complications... so I had to live with...my...grandma and Um...my...aunty."

"Just one last question... WHY are you lying to me?" Alya questioned.

"What...WHY do you think I'm lying?" Bridgette said getting nervous. 'Come on Bri think of something' 'BINGO I got it'

"You always hesitate before you answer, "Alya stated

"I do that...um...because... I cannot tell anyone about um... my... 'previous life'...if you get my gist." 'Seriously I just have to stutter'

"Okay...Come on. We got to find you a new outfit"

*goes into Alya's room*

-45 minutes later-

"No...No...No, they will still be able to tell it's me" Bridgette spat

"Chill okay...I didn't think anybody will recognise you in those, but I guess it would be suspicious."

"How about this outfit?" Alya showed her some back jeans with a blue jean jacket. She then showed her some brown eye contacts.

"Yes...Yes...No-one would recognize me in that. "Bridgette squealed "Thank You...Thank You."

"Anytime girl!"

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a while. I want to wear to school tomorrow so I can actually get some work done."

"Sure. Now can we hang out at the mall with the class?" Alya asked. Bridgette nodded.

"Hi guys," Alya said

"Hey who's your friend?" Adrien asked. Alya and Bri laughed.

"This would be the famous Bridgette Miraculous, but with a new outfit." Alya laughed.

"Oh," Adrien said embraced. Everyone laughed.

"Why the new look?" Rose questioned.

"I love my fans and all...but they can get a bit overwhelming," Bridgette replied.

"I understand I am the son of Gabriel Agreste, so I'm known to be quite popular around here." Adrien laughed.

"Tell me about it." Bridgette started to giggle but quickly stopped, sounding too much like Marinette.

"You and Marinette sound a lot alike," Adrien replied suspiciously.

Chloe walks in to the mall and spots the Adrien with the class so she walks up to them.

"Adkins what are you doing talking to...*gasp*...Mari-trash" Chloe spat. Everyone got a confused look on their faces.

"Chloe this isn't Marinette, it is Bridgette," Alya stated.

"Uh, same hair, same laugh, same face and same family who else could it be?" Chloe questioned annoyed that no one believed here. Bridgette started to get uncomfortable and worried that they would find her out.

"They are sisters, of course, they have the same familiarity and family," Alix remarked.

"Actually I believe Chloe not even sisters should have that much in common," Alya said shocking everyone in the room.

All around the mall, there were shouts of 'me too'

"SHUT UP!" Bridgette screamed." I am Marinette okay. Happy now? You have all pushed me again. I actually thought I might forgive you people. I don't want to hear crap like 'I'm sorry' I hear that everywhere I go" Mari spat "I'm sick of this. If I'm lucky I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Mari don't leave again please," Rose cried.

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I run away from the people who pushed me into depression? Why?" Mari sniffed almost crying.

"Because we are just starting to understand what you have been through."

"No, you will never know what I've been through. The last 3 years I have still gone through pain even though I was miles away from all of you. I...just...don't understand..." Marinette collapsed into tears. Everyone except Chloe surrounded her and whispered comforting words.

Marinette had started to calm down so they explained what happened.

"Chloe had told me that every time I was recording for the lady blog you were talking about me behind my back. Then people kept whispering and pointing at me...Soo I started to believe her and then she said that why don't I put you through pain so you will learn your lesson. And I never meant it to go so far." Alya sniffled

"Hey, I forgive you, just because I didn't forgive you all doesn't mean still didn't stop loving and caring for you guys."

-After a whole lot of explaining and forgiving-

"How was it like to travel the world?" Nino asked.

"How about we go somewhere else so I can explain, because...I think we have set a bit of a scene here."

-Time skip to Marinette's mansion-

"Wow, this is big."  
"This is bigger than Adrien's"  
"Amazing"  
"How did we never notice this place."

"Welcome to my mansion. It can get very lonely living here, but I own this place so we have it all to ourselves."

"Wait, you have no staff?" Mylene asked

"Correct I do everything myself. Hiring staff would make me feel less lonely but I don't want people doing what I can easily do myself," She responded softly.

Alya then said in a commentator's voice _"and the winner for this year's most golden heart award goes to Marinette."_

"No more awards please I already have too many," Marinette said regretting it almost immediately. 'And now they are gonna ask to see them.'

"Mari can we see them. Please," Rose asked. Then they all started shouting "AWARDS...AWARDS...AWARDS!"

"Okay...okay, you can see them. Just don't break them." Marinette sighed 'this is gonna be a long day'

"Okay"

"Sure"

-In The Awards Room-

Everyone was just standing there gobsmacked until someone commented. "Wow, there are so many."

"I thought it would just be a cabinet full, not a room."

"Surely these are not all from singing/music?" Alya asked shocked.

"About 3/4 of these are from music the rest are from helping out around the place." Marinette softly replied.

"Cool"

"Wow"

"How did you get all of these in just a small bit of time?" Alix asked, "It would take me at least 3 years to just get a quarter of these."

"That is a story for another time, now who wants to watch a movie?" Marinette suggested trying to get out of explaining all of her adventures.

"What about your adventures?" Kim asked. 'He just had to ask...ugh.'

"My adventures are gonna take a long time to explain," Marinette stated slightly annoyed that he had to ask. "Now can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure."


	6. Getting it Together

**The next day at school**

Bridgette/Marinette walked to school in her disguise. Her friends noticed and waved, she walked over to them.

"Hey, Mari how's it going?" Alya asked.

"Got a manager that won't leave me alone but besides from that it's good," Marinette sighed.

"Hey, when can we and the rest of the class listen to your adventures?" Nino wondered.

"Thanks for bringing that up Nino(!). I can tell about a few of my adventures after school, but I have to see my manager at 5 pm," sighed Marinette annoyed that Nino brought it up.

"You don't like talking about the past 3 years don't you?" Adrien observed, getting the hint.

"Some of my adventures are just bad memories, let's just say life isn't perfect in New York," Marinette revealed. Their mouths all made an 'oh' shape. "Yeah, well no-one said life was easy."

The bell rings and they all walk to class.

In the classroom

"This morning, we will have the mayor come to talk to us. He will talk to us about the rules and regulations of the city." Mrs. Bustier exclaimed. 'I'm guessing Chloe had something to do with this... Ugh, this is gonna be a long day.'

"Excuse me Mrs. Bustier, but when was the visit arranged?" Marinette queried trying to see if her theory was correct.

"Last night I believe, why?" Mrs. Bustier responded curiously.

"*sigh* No reason," Marinette responded.

"Hello, students," The Mayor boomed stopping the conversation immediately.

"Daddy," Chloe squealed.

"How are you, my darling angel?" He asked. (angel?...na DEVIL.)

"Excuse me mister mayor but I believe it is against the law to show favoritism when you're meant to be saying a speech," Marinette spat (Yass Mari has gone savage.)

"And who are you, young lady? I'll have you know that it is against the law to talk back to the Mayor." The Mayor angrily told off Marinette.

"I would be Miss Bridgette Miraculous and the rules don't apply to me because I no longer live here. It would be bad publicity for you if you kick me out of this city... I am a multi-millionaire after all. Now you are here to talk to us about the rules and regulations of the city am I correct?" Marinette acknowledged with a certain sass. *Fist pumped Alya*

Alya whispered, "Loving the sass girl, you gotta teach me!"

"No probs, girl," Marinette smirked.

The mayor then went back to the speech.

-15 minutes later-

"Rule 72: You are not allowed to leave the country without your parents' permission, Miss Bridgette I do believe you broke this law 3 years ago... is this correct?" The Mayor accused with a smirk that said 'I've got you now'.

"Incorrect my parents died a year before, I was adopted by Mrs. Bustier," There was a lot of shocked faces and gasps around the class. "I was officially Mrs. Bustier's daughter before I left and I still am."

"No, Mrs. Bustier only has one adoptive daughter and that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He said annoyed that a superstar was standing up to him.

"The one and only!" She exclaimed. His face was full of shock, then he had a smirk.

"You were born here, right?" He asked with a smirk. (This is the weirdest mayor I have ever heard of.)

"Um... I was born a plane so I don't think that it counts?" Marinette questioned herself.

"You were in our borders so I have full permission to put you under arrest." He boomed.

Everyone started yelling, but Marinette just sat there silently crying this situation reminding her of her adventures. Then she yelled, "SHUT UP! He has every right to arrest me... except rule 275 If a mayor breaks a law he has to go to court and rule 159 You can't arrest someone that was reminding you of the law. So Mister Mayor I send you to court."

-After School-

"Girl you seriously want to go to court with the mayor, you have no proof," Alya spoke.

"But I do... I knew something was fishy about him coming with very little notice... so I recorded every bit of the conversation and I also have one of the best lawyers so I should be safe," Marinette retorted knowing that she can finally put him and his daughter in the place.

"It is annoying how Chloe gets out of everything and many people get hurt along the way." Adrien stated saying what everyone was thinking.

"Anyway I have heaps of proof that he is just using the Role for power, so hopefully we will have a better mayor by the end of this month," She announced proud of herself.

"Boy do you have sass girl," Alix exclaimed. "You rocked in there!" The rest of the class nodded.

"Just a little thing you learn in the music biz," Marinette admitted. "Which reminds me I've still got to tell you guys some stories... so let's go."


	7. Everyone Knows

News:

"We know that many of you have been wondering who is Bridgette Miraculous... Well, we have been doing some research and we found a mall security tape were Bridgette reveals her identity. Now for the moment, everyone has been waiting for the true identity of Bridgette Miraculous is... Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Let's see what she has to say to this."

"So Bridgette is it true are you really Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The Reporter questioned

"Yes. Now does no-one know the meaning of secret identity?!" Marinette spat.

"Because your secret identity is revealed, will you still be writing songs?" The Annoying News Reporter asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I loved being on stage with a secret identity because it means that people have no clue who I really am and what my past is. I'm sorry but I have to go my manager wants to speak to me." Marinette replied angrily.

"So there it is folks Bridgette Miraculous is actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she doesn't seem happy that we know.. eh, back to you at the desk."

 **TV Off**

"Marinette you didn't have to be that rude," Rose softly said.

"Yeah, but now I am in danger and so are all of you," Marinette proclaimed.

"Wait... what?" They all shouted.

"It wasn't all sunshine and lollipops on the tour. When I wanted to go out and explore I would do it as Marinette so I wouldn't be surrounded by heaps of people all the time... And well I met a few people that weren't that nice... In fact, they were responsible for my sister's death," she cried.

"Wait, you actually had a sister? I thought it was just for the cover," Alya queried. "And how come we didn't hear about her before?"

"Her name was Bridgette and you didn't hear about her because I didn't even know I had a sister until I went to New York, she got me into the Music Biz, but she was killed a week before the manager signed me. So in honour of her, my music name was Bridgette Miraculous," Marinette sobbed. They went up to cuddle her.

-5 minutes later-

"So I guess you guys want to listen to my adventures, huh," Marinette asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, the first adventure starts in New York..."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank You, everyone, for more than 500 views.**  
 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story!**

 **Also I changed the title because this is a different story with a different storyline.**  
 **Thanks again for all the support**

 **Love You All**  
😘😘

 **Angel Out**


	8. The Truth

_"It all started in New York..._

"I had just caught up with some old friends there and they kept on bring one of the girls in there school. I started getting curious and so I asked them what her name was and they told me her name was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng at first I was shocked. But after a while it all started to make sense. My parents always leaving every few months for a long time. After a while of talking I eventually asked if I could meet her. I ended up meeting her the following week. We went to a open mic night one night and she encouraged me to sing. After I finished and went home with her. She asked me 'have you ever considered doing America's Got Talent.' I asked her 'why' and she replied 'why...WHY? because you have a miraculous voice little sis.' I entered and as you know I won. A few days later I had a manager that wanted to sign me I didn't really want to my Bridgette encouraged me, but before I could sign she...was...murdered by the same people that were... responsible for... my parents death" She the broke. She was crying so much and you could tell because her outfit was drenched in tears. They all crowded around her and hugged her whispering words in her ear. "They are now looking for me and will do anything to get me. And know they know both of my identities and where I am. Because they saw the footage they will know that I will be with you guys...No no no... We have to go!" She screamed extremely worried for her friends.

"Why?" They asked completely oblivious **(just like the T.V. show!)**

"They are now going to come after you guys. We need to leave Paris now!"

"Surely they can't be that bad?" Alix asked.

"They killed my sister, my parents and my friends from america. THEY WILL STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL THEY GET ME AND I CAN'T ALLOW YOU GUYS TO GET HURT." Marinette screamed

"How will we be able to escape Paris without anyone noticing?" Rose asked.

"Simple we just have to go undercover. *The Class Looked Petrified* Hey don't worry I have done it heaps of times and I know a place where we could stay for a while."

"Wait... So we could all die if we don't come with you?" Rose asked scared for everyone.

"Yes... So are you in?" She asked

The class grouped huddled.

-5 Minutes Later-

"We have come to a decision and we have decided to..."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Part 8 officially finished yes... oh and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. Just wanted to add suspense.**

 **Comment what you think will happen.**

 **Love You All**

 **Angel Out**


End file.
